


the end a evverythin

by CARCINOaquarium



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARCINOaquarium/pseuds/CARCINOaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i decided to wwrite this dowwn because i think its a memory ivve been tryin a not think about</p>
<p>i think me doin this is supposed to be cathartic or some hippie bee ess</p>
<p>whatevver</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end a evverythin

I remember dyin.

It’s not really the sort of thing you evver forget, evven wwhen you’re dead and nothin fits in any real order anymore. I don’t remember much from those last feww minutes of bein alivve but I remember standin on the roof facin dowwn Vvri and Gam an bein all set to shoot any a them that tried to get in my wway because fuck wwhat did I evven havve left to lose by then.

An then Kan wwas there.

Kan wwho wwas dead cause a me killin her in cold blood an suddenly she wwas there an glowwin an movvin really fast wwith this look of terrifyin vvengence in her eyes wworse than the twwisted faces of any of the angels on my planet. Fuck I must of just been in upright shock cause I didn’t evven try to abscond or nothin. Next thing I knoww she’s got my science wwand an before I could do a fuckin thing there wwas this dull crack and my wweapon wwas splinters. My think pan must of blanked right then because wwhy the fuck didn’t I at least try to run because shit she’s got her chainsaww out and she’s swwinging it at me. It happened so fuckin fast I didn’t evven feel any pain. Just a feelin of incredibly pressure on my stomach an a surge of sudden heat bein forced up my protein chute an the taste a blood, my blood. I felt wweightless for a moment an somethin hit the ground nearby but I nevver saww wwhat it wwas because evverthin exploded into wwhite light an then sudden darkness before I evven had time to havve one of those “oh fuck I’m actually dyin” moments. It happened so. Fuckin. Fast.

But I had plenty a fuckin time to sloww it dowwn in playback wwhile I wwas in the dream bubbles. Those fuckin dream bubbles messed wwith my think pan in evvery wway they possibly could. At first I thought I wwas just dreamin, some horrible convvoluted twwisted churned up nightmare of all the things I’d evver done or could evver do. I didn’t see anyone else for a long time. I didn’t evven really havve much of a concept of there evven bein time passin. I wwas in my hivve. I wwas on the flarp deck. I wwas in the lab. I wwas on the beach. I wwas in the vvoid. All the places wwere empty. All a them. Sometimes I figured I heard vvoices, but I could nevver place them.

And the horrorterrors wwere alwways there. I didn’t notice them at first. Then I’d start seein them in the shadowws of rocks on the shore or the branches of trees or the shiftin shapes a clouds chasin across the darkening sky. They’d wwhisper on the wwind, twwistin the horizon to pull my surroundins out from under me an reconstruct them into something neww, evver more fuckin surreal an disorientin. I don’t remember exactly figurin out wwhat they wwere but wwhen I did that’s wwhen I finally realised I wwas dead. Then the death memories came back to me an the torture really started up good.

Look, I’m real good at bein melodramatic. Wwhen I say torture I don’t exactly mean it literal like. To be perfectly honest the horrorterrors didn’t torture me. They mocked me and hissed at me an didn’t let me get any rest but they stopped right short a activvely torturin me. Had Fef got somethin to do wwith that? I don’t knoww. She had no reason to take pity on me; I killed her, didn’t I? I nevver SAWW her there but maybe I thought I heard her once or twwice.

Then again, I thought I heard some a the others at times, too. Not for a long wwhile. At first I wwas pretty much completely alone an time wwasn’t evven somethin I could apply to any a it. Then I started hearin ‘em, catching brief ghosts of the others flittin in an out of the evver changin landscapes. They nevver noticed me. I didn’t knoww if they wwere real or just figments of my fragmented imagination. Maybe I just wwanted so badly to see someone that I dreamt them up. It didn’t start to make any real sense until I started seein a pattern of it. I couldn’t tell you wwhich order I saww them in, only that I finally figured out that the dream bubbles wwere gettin more an more populated. I’d see the same feww people for a long wwhile, an then someone else wwould be there. Someone else had DIED. And that wwas wwhen time started to floww again.

I measured time in deaths an fleetin appearances of familiar faces. They alwways ghosted around the skirts of my owwn bubble, ethereal an silent. Wwhen they turned their faces in my direction their eyes wwere empty and holloww an I kneww they couldn’t see me. I saww almost evveryone evventually. Some a them evven came an then wwent an I wwouldn’t see them again, like they somehoww got OUT of the dream bubbles an wwent back. Howw could that evven be possible?

I nevver saw HIM though. My one good friend. The guy wwho stood by me through so much. My friend wwho helped me though some pretty deep emotional shit. My fuckin nubby horned bro. He consistently failed to make an appearance. I guess I kneww that evven if I did see him, I couldn’t talk to him. An after a wwhile a bein selfish an wwantin to see him anywway just to remember wwhat he looked like, I stopped wwantin him to be there an started hopin beyond all hope that I’d nevver see him here. Because if I saww him here, that wwould mean he wwas dead an evverythin wwas ovver. I kneww evverythin wwould be ovver evventually anywway because as the fuckin prince of hope I get to make that qualification. Our session wwas doomed from the start an evven if I hadn’t got angels in my think pan messin me up to do shit that’s genocidally crazy evven for me, somethin else wwould a happened just as bad to shoot evveryone’s hopes to hell. I kneww my friends could a managed to get past wwhat I did to them, but they couldn’t change the reality of the nature a their session. It wwas doomed from the outset. I just maybe sped it up a bit.

I kneww all a this but I couldn’t help wwishin a stupid wwish that maybe they’d eke it out a little longer. Maybe they could keep it goin, revvivve it from the ashes somehoww… maybe they could… wwin?

They kept it goin far longer than I expected them to. But somewwhere along the wway, hope finally stopped bein a thing. It started slowwly. There wwere more of us in the dream bubbles than in the livvin wworld. The horrorterrors wwere murmuring more loud. I could see their shadowws more often an more vvivvidly at the fringes of my bubble, and the landscapes they wwovve wwith their sky lashin wwillowwy limbs started to take a turn. Instead a just bein surreal, they got more twwisted, bleedin colors an strange moanin sounds, shiftin an changin more vviolently than before. The skies took on a strange hue that bled into evvery shift like the gloww that a fuckin thundercloud’s got wwhen its full a electricity. The horrorterrors wwere soundin an actin like they wwere sick. Like somethin wwas hurtin them. Like they wwere dyin. This wwas the end. Our session wwas on its wway out. Our univverse wwas ready to boww out. The final fuckin curtain.

That’s wwhen I finally saww him. I wwas just wwatchin the sky, sittin on the pebbly ground wwith little flecks a sand an shell being wwhipped up around me by the constant loww breeze, or maybe it wwas a dark black room, I can picture both. I think I could see the shipwwrecked boat wwhere Vvri an I found our ancestors’ wweapons evvery time lightnin streaked across the sky, but wwhen it wwasn’t illuminated it felt like a small claustrophobic box, like evverythin around me literally stopped existin wwhen I couldn’t see it. The thunder wwas shakin the wwhole place an it wwas startin to feel like evverythin wwas gonna start crumblin an I remember thinkin I ought to be scared because this wwas it, the fuckin end an such, but I wwas so disconnected from feelin anythin an so I wwas just wwaitin. An I saww him. An I felt sick.

He couldn’t be here. No. It ain’t right for him to be here. He’s not dead. He couldn’t be. That wwould mean… but maybe he wwasn’t evven real. After all, no one evver stood in my bubble before. An he wwas starin at me. Starin. Right. At. Me. No one could see me before. He must just be an illusion. Maybe I just wwanted to see him so bad that I conjured him up like some science trick. Maybe the horrorterrors spat his likeness out accidental because they couldn’t control my experience anymore. Maybe… fuck.

Kar.

He wwas lookin right at me, then lookin all around, then at me again an mouthin somethin. Or maybe he wwas yellin but the wwind wwas wwhippin his wwords awway too fast for me to hear him or anythin. His eyes were empty. Blank. Wwhite vvoids a the dead. He looked scared. He must of just died. He didn’t knoww wwhere he wwas or wwhy. I don’t think he evven kneww he wwas dead, if it wwas evven really him. I wwas still hangin my hopes on it not bein. Better for it to be my owwn fuckin delusion than him actually bein dead an the game bein ovver. I dunno at wwhat point in this fucked up crazy dreambubble shit I started fixin my belief that Kar dyin meant the end a the session, but it wwas just a strange knowwledge I had since bein here for so long wwatchin evveryone else comin in an out.

I must of been shakin my head or somethin cause he furrowwed his broww like he thought I wwas answwerin wwhatevver he wwas mouthin or yellin. I stood up. He froze, lookin like he wwas gonna run. I froze too, terrified that he bloody wwell wwould. Wwe wwere stuck in this fuckin stupid silent stand off for a wwhile, then finally he took a step forwward, keepin his guard up the wwhole time. Wwho could blame him. I kneww he must hate me. After all his last fuckin memory a me wwould a been my murderin his friends an doomin all a trollkind, an he’d had potentially swweeps noww to brood ovver it an wwrite me off in his mind as nothin more than a lowwlife nookwwhiffin asshole deservvin a nothin but eternal scorn an vvitriol. Funny, he didn’t look swweeps older, but it wwas hard to tell. If he wwas just an illusion of my owwn messed up think pan then a course he’d look just like the last time I saww him, makes sense doesn’t it.

“Hey, Kar.” I spoke first, but because I’d not fuckin said a wword to anyone in wwhat felt like a dozen swweeps, the wwords got stuck in my throat an mashed up a bit, an only the end a his name came out proper.

He didn’t say anythin. He wwas just givvin me this look, real suspicious an wwary, like I might leap at him an try to bite him. In truth I hardly dared movve in case he legged it. He kept lookin me up an dowwn for an age, then his lips movved but it wwas like he wwas mutterin to himself.

I tried again.

“It’s been a fuckin age. Howw are—” I stopped myself an mentally pounded my think pan wwith a metaphorical clenched fist. Had I really been about to ask Kar howw he wwas? He wwas dead; newwly dead at that.

“Shut up.” He spoke abrasivvely, but his vvoice cracked an I could feel howw confused an scared he wwas. “What the fuck’s going on, Ampora? Why are you… Where is this?”

I felt a surge of guilt, sorroww an reluctance as I realised I wwas gonna havve to break the newws to him.

“Sorry Kar,” I muttered, no fuckin clue wwhere to begin like.

“You’re… sorry,” Kar repeated, narrowwing his eyes at me. “For what? Where are you going to fucking start because you’ve got a fucking shit tome of things to apologise for. But don’t even bother because I don’t want to hear it, I don’t even want to be in the same… oh… fuck.”

“Yeah,” I said. “This is… I mean… wwhat I’m sayin here is you’re—”

“I’m dead.” He spoke flatly, but his blank eyes wwidenned an his shoulders seemed to tremble slightly. “I’m… dead, and this is a dream bubble.”

I nodded and swwallowwed. Kar stared at me some more.

“You look…” he started, then looked awway. He scowwled, kicked at a stone. I realized the flickerin lights didn’t take him awway like they took awway evverythin else durin the dark spells. “Shit, Ampora.”

I quirked a broww. I couldn’t tell if he wwas sayin I looked shit or just interjectin a curse to describe his feelins on our situation.

“Wwhat happened?” I asked, “Did—”

“It’s none of your business!” Kar yelled, makin me jump wwith his sudden anger. “You don’t have any right to ask questions, you fucking… you fucking… I hate you, Ampora. There’s nothing left for me to say to you. You’re dead to me!”

Wwe both shared a moment as he realized wwhat he’d just said.

“Wwell, yeah,” I murmured, “I’vve been dead a wwhile, Kar.”

“You don’t get to call me that, creep!” Kar snapped. “You can’t just kill two of my friends and destroy our best chance at beating the stupid fucking stacked odds and then die in front of me in the worst fucking way I’ve ever seen and then call me ‘Kar’ like it’s nothing!”

“I’m sorry,” I choked out thickly, not sure wwhat else I could say.

“SORRY DOESN’T CUT IT, NOOKWHIFFER!” Kar screamed. “Do you know what I see every time I close my eyes - because I sure as fuck don’t dare SLEEP? I see Kanaya and Feferi with holes through them, and Sollux slumped against the wall, and the Matriorb in fucking PIECES and YOU, you stupid hipster fishfaced douchebag, in two fucking pieces spewing purple like a fucking fountain and… and… that’s not even counting all of the fucked up shit from Gamzee! What the FUCK, Eridan?!”

Eridan. Not Ampora.

He wwas shakin openly noww. I shook my head slowwly.

“I don’t knoww… I…” I trailed off cause seriously wwhat could I say. “Kar, I nevver meant to… I… didn’t… knoww.”

“Didn’t know?” His voice took on a leerin quality. “You didn’t knoww that if you shot someone at point blank range with a fucking powerful weapon they might, oh I don’t know, DIE? You didn’t KNOW what you were doing when you deliberately destroyed Kanaya’s orb and tried to get Feferi to defect over to Jack Noir before you turned on her and KILLED her? WHAT didn’t you KNOW, fuckstain?”

I guess I wwas shakin too by this point, an I couldn’t see too clearly. Evverythin had a sort of purplish haze around it an it took me a wwhile to realize I got tears in my eyes. Great, at least I could still cry bein dead an all. I fought it back.

“Look, Kar, I—”

“I would have thought you got enough practise killing angels on your stupid fucked up planet to know what happens when you shoot at something!” he shouted, interruptin me again.

I nodded. “Yeah. You got me there. I spent a lot a time killin angels.”

“Why were those fucked up daymare monstrosities even ON your planet?” Kar asked, vvoice suddenly softer, but he sounded more like he wwas musin to himself than talkin a me. “And why the HELL couldn’t you listen to me when I told you to stop fucking shooting at them when they OBVIOUSLY weren’t dropping grist?”

I shook my head again. I’vve had a tendency to not listen wwhen Kar’s givvin me good advvice, but this one wwas unforgivvable. Kar’d tell me not to shoot at them anymore an I’d understand his povv an take him serious for a moment but then I’d like forget an I’d be right back at it. Evven back in the veil right before shit wwent dowwn Kar tried to explain it a me again an I couldn’t hold it. It wwas like a fuckin blind spot in my think pan.

“I dunno, Kar,” I said, honestly. “I didn’t havve no control about it.”

“You never have control about anything!” Kar snapped exasperatedly, raisin his arms in a gesture of frustration before lettin them drop again. “It’s like you have to be grubsat constantly or you’ll do something so fucking stupid that even your ancestor is double-face-palming. Seriously, why do you NOT have a moirail, Eridan?”

I stared at him. He cringed. For a moment he forgot that he wwas yellin at me an actually looked genuinely guilty.

“Okay. Okay, yeah. Sorry about that,” he said. “But even if she dumped you at a really bad time, that’s no excuse for killing her! For fuck’s sake, Ampora! I should have just gone to your planet when you were blistering my aural nodes with your fucking whining, and maybe I could have sorted you out somehow. But no, past Karkat is a fucking idiot who clearly thought you’d actually be okay by yourself EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE MASSACRING AN ENTIRE PLANET OF NPC GRISTLESS CONSTRUCTS.”

“It’s not your fault, Kar…” I said, grittin my jaww.

“Of course it’s not my fault, bulgegobbler!” he snapped, “But I feel horrible anyway, so just shut up! I was supposed to be the leader and I let everyone down! All the people! All of my friends…”

His shoulders slumped an he looked so fuckin despairin that I just wwanted to grip his arm an tell him evverythin wwas gonna be okay, but a course that’d be the biggest lie that evver got told by a lyin liar, so instead I reached forwward an just touched his shoulder lightly.

“I bet you did your best, Kar,” I said. “You alwways fuckin try an that’s wwhat counts.”

I ain’t nevver been good at pep-talks, but to my surprise he seemed to calm dowwn a little, evven though he wwas still starin at the ground real fierce an such.

“It’s over now, isn’t it?” he said evventually. “That’s why I’m here. It’s the end. Game over. We all lose.”

“Yeah. It’s the end,” I said. Then I said, “But wwhy are you here, Kar? In my bubble, I mean? I guess I figured maybe you wweren’t really real an I just imagined you up cause it don’t seem to likely that you’d wwant to see me last of all before… the thing happens. The thing that’s happenin.”

“Believe me, Ampora, you’re pretty low on my fucking list of people I want to see in the end of days with,” Kar snarked, but there was a strange lack of bile to his tone.

“Heh… I’m sorry for that,” I said, an I chanced a small wwry smile at him as he glanced upwwards. The corners of his mouth twwitched evver so slightly, or so I thought, though in retrospect maybe only the shadowws throwwn by the lightnin made it look that wway. Still, he didn’t snap at me again. Instead he straightened and looked around him again.

“So this is really the fucking end?” He sounded small and I pitied him. I’d had a long, long time to get used to the idea that evverythin wwas on the wway out an that it wwas just gettin to be a matter of time before it closed out for good. I hadn’t really been all that sorry about it.

At least not until noww, seein that look on his face.

“Wwe could nevver of wwon, Kar,” I said. “Our session wwas fuckin doomed from the start. I’m kind a fuckin surprised you lasted this long. I almost got to thinkin you might make it.”

“But I didn’t. I fucked up. Everyone is dead and it’s all my fault.” His self-loathin wwas palpable.

“Kar, it don’t evven matter,” I said. “That’s the thing. It’s not like dyin before. There’s literally nothin after wwe’re done here, so it’s pointless bein sad. Wwe ain’t evven gonna be around to knoww wwhat wwe’re missin.”

Kar gavve me a strange look.

“You seem… different,” he said. He looked sad.

I laughed, but the noise a it hitched on my chest. “I’vve been here a wwhile an I’vve been doin some thinkin, that’s all. I gotta say I didn’t think I’d see you again, an I’m kinda glad you ain’t after killin me at least. Except already bein dead I don’t knoww howw that’d evven wwork, haha.”

Kar narrowwed his eyes again an for a moment I thought he wwas gonna launch into another tirade an tell me howw much he did wwant to kill me. Instead, he huffed out a sigh an closed his eyes, tilting his head back.

“Eridan. You were… you are my friend,” he said at length. “I don’t know what the fuck happened to make you go shithive maggots like that and do what you did, but before all of that, I thought we were bros. Yeah, after what you did I should want to tear off your douchey fishfinned head and take a rage shit down your neck before kicking you off a high building, but… fuck. I actually have no desire to do that. Present me is apparently a fucking pansy and past me would hate my guts, but what’s new?”

“You really don’t hate me?” I couldn’t hide the incredulity from my vvoice.

Kar shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something else, but wwe wwere both throwwn out a balance by the fuckin ground quakin hard as if a giant fist got to shakin our wwhole bubble around. Flashes of purple and red - red? - skittered across the sky. Kar looked alarmed. I felt his fingers close around my arm, clawws diggin in a bit.

“It’s happenin,” I said. “This is it, Kar. If you got anythin left you wwanna say to me you gotta say it noww.”

Kar looked at me like I’d spoken a foreign language.

“This can’t be the end. There has to be a way out of here, Ampora. You can’t just give up! Come on, you’ve been here for ages, you know how this place works!”

“The horrorterrors are dyin an they’re breakin apart the dream bubbles,” I explained, tryin a suppress the sudden dread that wwas tryin to snatch my focus. I suddenly didn’t feel ready to die permanently neither. “There ain’t nothin that wwe can do, Kar. Wwe’re fuckin powwerless. The session is OVVER.”

“NO!” Kar yelled, an he grabbed the front of my shirt wwith one hand, pounding my shoulder hard with his other fist. “You’re a nookwwhiffing liar! You’re probably not even real, asshole! This place is messing with my think pan!”

I didn’t tell him I’d thought the same about him. I let him rage at me for a feww moments, then I gently took both his wwrists in my hands and held them firmly, tryin a catch his manically shiftin gaze.

“Kar. Kar. Please listen cause wwe don’t got TIME for this, ok?” I had an edge a pleadin in my tone, kind a desperate soundin, but I wwas sorta beyond carin about pride an shit. He paused a moment an I took advvantage, continuin, “I’vve been stuck here for swweeps, I mean I don’t knoww if it’s been really swweeps but it felt like it, an I’vve been real fuckin lonely an it wwas bloody wwell scary bein here alone, Kar… None a the others could evven see me an since a wwhile ago I’vve just kind a been wwaitin. For this. The end a evverythin. It’s been a fuckin long death sentence but it’s done noww. I knoww you’re fuckin scared, Kar. I am, too. But it’s gonna… it’s gonna fuckin be ok, alright?”

“How is it going to be okay?!” Kar practically shrieked. I shuddered. I didn’t knoww. I wwasn’t strong enough for this.

“I don’t knoww, Kar!” I said, an I felt hot liquid splashin dowwn my cheeks. So much for holdin it together. “I don’t knoww an I’m so fuckin scared an I’m SORRY. I nevver thought I’d evven see you again, an noww you’re here an I don’t got evven time to tell you evverythin an…”

Maybe me breakin dowwn wwas wwhat it took, but Kar seemed to get a grip then, pulling his arms free from my noww kind a frantic grasp to take my hands in his instead. The gesture wwas almost gentle, at odds wwith the firm scowwl on his face. Somehoww in moments he’d transformed, into the moirail I’d nevver truly had.

“All right. Jegus. Stop your fucking w-weh w-weh-ing,” he said. “You’re going to drive me shithive. Yeah, I get it. It sucked for you here. Believe me, it’s not what I wanted. This isn’t exactly how I wanted anything to end either. But you’re right. There isn’t time, and… I guess I’m glad to see my friend again, even if I don’t know what to think of him any more.”

“Kar…” I wwiped my wwaterin eyes on my sleevve an tried to get a grip on myself too. “Thanks. For still bein my friend in spite a evverythin.”

“You’re still a douchenozzle,” Kar informed me matter a factly. “But if this is—”

He got cut off by the ground shakin vviolently again an a loud howwlin sound permeatin the air. Wwhen the purple an red lightnin streaks illuminated the sky once more, the wwrithin tentacles of the dreamkeepin beasts thrashed across the dystopic canvvas like terrifyin shadoww puppets.

I gripped his hands tighter. I wwas shakin an I could feel his terror too. These wwould be our last moments a consciousness an after this… I couldn’t think about it. I didn’t wwant to go. I wwanted to stay an havve a full on feelins jam wwith the friend wwho oughta of been my moirail all along. God, maybe I wwas evven flushed for him, but that could just as wwell havve been sheer adrenaline, maybe I’d of throwwn myself at fuckin wwell anyone right noww just for the chance to cling to reality an existence.

“Kar, you wwere fuckin great,” I said, talkin fast. “You wwere a fuckin good leader ok. An a fuckin fantastic friend.” So fuckin corny I wwould a gagged myself any other time.

“You were a pretty good friend too, Ampora,” Kar said. “I mean, you actually put up with all of my ranting about everything and even if it was hard to get you to stop talking about your own fucking drama ‘wuh-woes’ for five minutes, when you did let me talk… it seemed like you listened. Like you cared. I don’t know. That’s why what you did seems so… Ugh. Forget it. Forget that now. Eridan, I’m sorry things didn’t—”

The ground shook again, harder, an the keenin got more shrill like it could fuckin shatter the wwhole place by itself just from bein so loud an high pitched. The tremoring in the ground felt like it wwas risin up an becomin part of us, like evvery fuckin molecule in our bodies wwas bein shaken apart. In mere moments wwe’d become the dust wwe’d fallen to after our physical deaths, an wwe’d be scattered to the wwind into the eternal vvoid. It might a been poetic if it wwasn’t the most bleak an horrible thing imaginable.

Kar wwas starin at me again, but this time his expression was slowwly turnin to one a horror. It only took a moment for me to see wwhy. I don’t knoww wwhat he wwas seein a me, but his features started to change, contortin, bright red blood spillin from his empty eye sockets an lips. His skin started to flake an fall awway. I must a been fallin apart in front of his eyes too. I feel vvaguely nauseated just typin this actually. This wwas a pretty bad idea. But I’m almost done. Because all that wwas left wwas a shrill shriek from the thrashin beast in the sky and wwhat sounded like the revv of a fuckin chainsaww, a final fuckin rerun a my last real moments, an then I exploded. Or imploded. Or somethin. Wwhite light. Then nothin.

I didn’t get the time I wwanted wwith Kar. I’m tryin a make it up to him noww. Wwe got a second chance somehoww. Motherfuckin miracles. If miracles wweren’t stupid an totally not an actual thing.

So that’s it. That’s my fuckin story about howw the end of the univverse wwas for me. It was fuckin awwful. But Kar was there an that has to mean somethin, somehoww. I don’t knoww. I’m so fuckin done wwith this shit.


End file.
